The Dodon Wave
|Rōmaji title = Nanana!! Nanto Dodonpa |Literal title = Nanana!! An Unexpected Dodonpa? |Series = Dragon Ball |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Number = 90 |Manga = Look Out! The Dodon Blast! |Airdate = December 2, 1987 |English Airdate = December 13, 2002 |Previous = Full-Moon Vengeance |Next = Counting Controversy!! }} |''Nanana!! Nanto Dodonpa''|lit. "Nanana!! An Unexpected Dodonpa?"}} is the seventh episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the ninetieth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 2, 1987. Its original American airdate was December 13, 2002. Summary Moments before the next match up, Bulma and the others try to order refreshments. The waiters however are too scared to get close, because of a nearby seated bandaged fighter who had previously beat beaten by Chiaotzu. Yamcha still in hospital asks Puar to go down to the Tournament so he can watch and later report the result of the fight back to him. Krillin and Chiaotzu begin their Semi-Final match. Chiaotzu reveals that he has the ability to fly. Before Krillin can lay a hand on him, he floats up above the ring, after a physical confrontation where Krillin catches Chiaotzu out with a math question which he is unable to answer, Chiaotzu starts firing Dodon Rays at Krillin, who is forced to run wildly around the ring to avoid them. Goku realizes that the Dodon Ray is the same technique that was used by Mercenary Tao. Tien Shinhan overhears Goku talking about the Dodon Ray and asks why he knows of it, so Goku tells him that Tao used it right before he killed him. Tien is shocked to hear this because Tao was one of the strongest men he ever knew. Jackie Chun tells Goku that Tao was Master Shen's brother. Tien tells Shen about Tao, causing Shen to become even angrier at Master Roshi's students. Meanwhile, Krillin tries to knock Chiaotzu out of the air, but fails. He decides to try the Kamehameha wave, even though he's never used it before. Jackie Chun tries to tell Krillin that he's not ready to use it yet but Krillin still plans to go ahead with the move. Major Events *Match 3 commences between Krillin and Chiaotzu. *Tien Shinhan learns of and relays the news of Mercenary Tao's supposed death to Goku. Battles *Krillin vs. Chiaotzu Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *The scene of the non-combatants trying to get a bite to eat only to discover a man who was badly burned by Chiaotzu (as mentioned by Shen) is filler. The fighter appears again only to collapse on the stands when Chiaotzu begins using the Dodon Ray. *Yamcha talking with Puar about the danger that the Crane students pose is filler. *Bulma, Launch, and Puar weren't present for the match in the manga because they were with Yamcha in the hospital. **Oolong buying pom-poms for Bulma and Launch to use to cheer Krillin is filler. **Shen ordering them to tell Krillin to forfeit is filler. *When confronting Goku on his relationship with Tao in the manga, Tien doesn't ask when their encounter occurred. *Chiaotzu fires at Krillin more than in the manga and almost gets him rung out. This (and Shen's resulting frustration at it failing) doesn't occur in the manga. *Krillin moving left and right so quickly that Chiaotzu can't keep track and jumping off the building to hit him is filler. Trivia *A character resembling Konkichi can be seen in the background while Bulma, Launch, Oolong, and Turtle eat. *This is the first time a semi-finals match lasts more than one episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 90 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 90 (BD) pt-br:Ahn? Como? O quê? Dodonpa? fr:Dragon Ball épisode 090 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball